The Sky Above
by RayRay
Summary: A look into Sesshoumaru's past. Very clean, very short, one-shot. Rating is just in case, that might be a hint.


Woah! Hello all! This is my first Inuyasha fic and to be quite honest, I'm quite surprised. Never in my life did I ever think that I would write an Inuyasha fic but lo and behold! Here it is! And I finished it in less than a day even! That's a record for me!  
  
A few words about this fic. This is set sometime before Rin shows up. I don't know how much before but she isn't here. The past sequence is set long before the series, Sess and Inuyasha's father is still alive for cricket's sake! This is also solely Sesshoumaru based and was inspired by the second(?) ending sequence where he just seems to be wandering about all alone, looking quite depressed. In this I hoped to explain one of my theories for Sesshy's solitude, as well as the origin of the thing that caused him to receive the loving name, Lord Fluffy. ^^ Yes, THAT thing. So, Neway! I really had fun writing this fic for some odd reason, my favouritechars being Sesshoumaru and Shippo. (an odd pair, yes, I know) But let's get on wit this thing!  
  
~  
  
Warnings: May be a bit OOC, I'm not sure. And contains two OCs that the story is depndant on.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha! If I did there would be a lot more info about the illustrious Lord Fluffy and a LOT more scenes with him nude! Thank you  
  
~  
  
The Sky Above  
  
The sky was a clear blue, a few white wisps of cloud marring the surface here and there but the flaws simply added to its beauty. Wind tumbled through the valley underneath, rippling the sea of grass that blanketed it so lovingly. I stood high above on one of the ledges of the surrounding mountains and smiled gently at the sight, it only a slight upturning of the corners of my lips but it was a smile all the same.  
  
Smiling. That was something I hadn't taken part of in a long time. Sure, there had been the rare smirk or condescending laugh here and there but I hadn't truly smiled in so very long. I suppose it was the solitude, not the empty solitude that I usually felt when I was alone, or even with my loyal servant, Jaken. No, this servant was different, warmer, more comforting. This place, this scene, emitted peace, filling all onlookers with its serenity. A serenity I had last felt lifetimes ago, just like the smiling.  
  
I remembered the last time I had felt such a peace from a scene. It had been in a small, cozy den; the entrance tucked into a comforting valley just like the one I looked upon at this moment. The grass was just as green, the sky just as blue, but perfectly clear, never a cloud in sight. Night was coming in though and two forms were curled against one another under a blanket, one was tiny, and the other was slightly smaller than I. I simply sat at the side of the cave as they slept, watching the two with warmth shining in my eyes. They were my beautiful mate and my foolhardy son, and no husband or father could be happier than I was.  
  
Bright violet eyes popped out from underneath the blanket and my wife's golden laughter followed. She slipped carefully out from her resting-place, careful not to wake our sleeping child, and made her way over to where I sat. I watched her as she walked, watched her with full love. She was dog demon, just like I, with slender white ears that poked out of her wonderful, light pink hair. Add her gorgeous body and robes fit for royalty into the picture and the sight of her overwhelmed me with pride.  
  
"Sesshoumaru," she breathed, and I winced playfully as her tone was chiding, "What are you doing awake? You need your rest for the hunt with your father tomorrow." She placed her hands on her hips, her chin lifting a couple inches to inform me that I wasn't meeting her approval.  
  
I let out a soft chuckle and offered her my hand. "Michiko, my love," she shook her head but smiled as she took my hand and I gently lowered her onto my lap. "I am to leave tomorrow and not see you for such a great deal of time, must I spend my last moments at home sleeping instead or watching and caring for the ones I love?" I moved in close and placed a gentle, loving kiss on her neck.  
  
She hit me flat palmed on the chest. "Oh you!" Her bell-like laugh reverberated about the cave. "Always trying to sweet talk your way out of things. Well, I won't stand for it! Now get to bed mister." She gave me a bright smile and I couldn't help but press a kiss to her lips, shaking gently with silent mirth.  
  
"Whatever you say m'lady, but first I want one last goodnight kiss," I whispered into her ear and was satisfied with the light blush that tinted her pale cheeks.  
  
"Mmm. What're you guys doing?" My son, Yukio, rolled over onto his back to look at us, tossing off the blanket in turn.  
  
"Nothing love, go back to sleep," Michiko answered as she lifted herself out of my lap. She walked over to him, picking up the blanket and attempting to tuck him back in.  
  
Yukio was young, still a pup but growing up fast. He had my pure white hair, his mother's eyes, and both of our attitudes. He was brazen and foolhardy and I loved him immensely.  
  
The bed games continued for about half an hour more, with Michiko yelling at the both of us as we played tug-o-war with the blanket. But in time we were all asleep, my lifemate and I curled about one another with Yukio wedged in between us.  
  
In the morning I said my goodbyes and after promising my son repeatedly that I would be back in no more than a week I took my leave. My last image of my son was of him standing proudly next to his mother, violet eyes shining and a small smile on his lips. My wife had been smiling sadly, hands clasped together infront of her, "come back soon" written in her eyes, along with a promise of things that I'd receive upon my return.  
  
When I next saw the valley the skies were black and the fields were lit with orange from spreading fires. Alarm spread through me at first glance and I rushed down to my home, my feet carrying me faster than they ever had in the past.  
  
I observed all the damage with wide, disbelieving eyes. Humans had obviously attacked the area, it was too messy to have been a simple youkai attack. The cave was gone, the entrance and most likely the whole inside filled with rocks from the mountainside above. Trees and grass in the valley had been burned away, leaving only the scarred and barren ground in its wake.  
  
I glanced about frantically, yelling out Michiko and Yukio's names, begging silently for an answer. None came, and the silence was overwhelming. Not giving up hope though I began to search the valley. I checked all the safe spots where they might have headed for hiding, anywhere they could have been. I finally saw a flash of pink reflecting off of a stream that was nearby.  
  
"Michiko!" I cried, and ran over, stopping short at the sight before me. My love was in her full demon dog form, her size menacing even though she was a female. She lay half upon the ground, half in the stream, pink fur turning darker reds by the second with drying blood, her violet eyes were open, reflecting the dark sky that threatened uncomforting rain. Without words I walked over to her and knelt down by her side. I watched silently as the water began to become clearer, diluting the blood that had run into it. My silence didn't last for long, however. As soon as the clouds above let out their first cry of thunder, opening their bottoms to send out their waters, I released an earsplitting cry and wrapped my arms around my dear wife, burying my face in her soiled fur and letting myself cry along with the sky above.  
  
Morning came with a just as dreary atmosphere and just as grey clouds. I woke slowly, realizing that I had fallen asleep where I knelt. Still overwhelmed with sadness and exhausted by my tears I began the search again for my son. After walking up and down the valley three times, checking every crevice, and even clearing out the cave as best I could I did not find the body of my son. Regrettably giving up, I returned to my wife's cold body and went about cleaning her fur as best I could. I then followed the ritual of holding a funeral for one's life-mate with extra care, leaving no detail left out.  
  
By nightfall her ashes had been scattered into the wind over the valley and light pink fur was gathered around my shoulder, where it would forever remain as my constant reminder of her love. And by the next rising of the sun the whole village that the men who had ended my family's happiness belonged to was covered in blood, not a single being left alive. My solitude had begun.  
  
Coming out of my deep reverie I petted the fur at my shoulder lovingly, eyes still locked on the valley below me. Though soon the sound of feet pattering over rock and stones sliding upon stones made me avert my gaze. It appeared that Jaken had finally managed to catch up with me.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama! Where have you been?" He asked, peering up curiously at me.  
  
I took one last look at the valley, raised my eyes to the sky, which had cleared of the wisps of clouds from before, then returned my gaze to my loyal follower and smiled the tiniest bit once again. "Nowhere Jaken. Let us continue on our way."  
  
The little green yokai gasped softly, obviously alarmed by my expression. "Is something wrong Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
I simply shook my head and stepped lightly across the rock, starting on my way down the mountain, opposite the valley. "Nothing at all Jaken, nothing at all." And with the clear blue sky hovering in it's place high above, I continued on my way.  
  
~  
  
Well, that's the end! Hope you all liked it. But even if you didn't please review and tell me what you thought! PLEASE! 


End file.
